maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Fourze/Morshubot
|bio = Gentaro Kisaragi is a High-Schooler who's biggest dream is to befriend everybody. And I mean, everybody! When he started attending Amanogawa High School, and after reuniting with an old childhood friend, he met Kengo Utahoshi, a genius anti-socialite who always excused himself out of class. While following him out of class (In an attempt to befriend him, of course), he came across a Zodiart! When Kengo failed to utilize the Fourze system to fight back, Gentaro took hold of the Fourze Driver, and transformed into the Spaced-Out Kamen Rider- Fourze! He now spends his time defending- and befriending- the students of Amanogawa high from the temptations of the Zodiarts. }} |name1b = Rider Rocket Punch! |stamina1b = 10% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 Hit |hitcrit1b = 80% Hit/ 5% Crit |type1b = Melee Tech |effects1b = 60% |name1c = Launcher-Storm! |stamina1c = 15% |target1c = All Enemies |hits1c = 1 Hit |hitcrit1c = 74% Hit/ 40% Crit |type1c = Ranged Tech Explosive |effects1c = |name1d = Drill Kick! |stamina1d = 10% |target1d = One Enemy |hits1d = 5 Hits |hitcrit1d = 78% Hit/ 12% Crit |type1d = Melee Tech |effects1d = |name1e = Radar Scan! |stamina1e = 15% |target1e = All Enemies |hits1e = n/a |hitcrit1e = 100% Hit |cooldown1e = 3 Rounds |type1e = Debuff Tech |effects1e = |name1f = Magic Hand Grab! |stamina1f = 10% |target1f = One Enemy |hits1f = 2 Hits |hitcrit1f = 77% Hit/ 9% Crit |type1f = Melee Tech |effects1f = |name1g = Chainsaw Roundhouse! |stamina1g = 10% |target1g = One Enemy |hits1g = 7 Hits |hitcrit1g = 76% Hit/ 12% Crit |type1g = Slashing Melee Tech |effects1g = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 7 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 6 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 7 = 6 |name2a = Uchu-Kita!! |stamina2a = Restores 5% |target2a = Self |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = 1 Round |type2a = Buff |effects2a = |name2b = Hopping Slam! |stamina2b = 15% |target2b = All Enemies |hits2b = 3 Hits |hitcrit2b = 72% Hit/ 7% Crit |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Melee Tech |effects2b = |name2c = Beat Burst! |stamina2c = 10% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 1 Hit |hitcrit2c = 77% Hit |type2c = Ranged Sonic Tech |effects2c = |name2d = Smoke Screen! |stamina2d = 15% |target2d = All Enemies |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = n/a |cooldown2d = 3 Rounds |type2d = Debuff Tech |effects2d = |name2e = Spike Smash! |stamina2e = 10% |target2e = One Enemy |hits2e = 2 Hits |hitcrit2e = 76% Hit/2% Crit |type2e = Melee Slashing Tech |effects2e = |name2f = Winch Pull-In! |stamina2f = 10% |target2f = One Enemy |hits2f = 2 |hitcrit2f = 70% Hit/ 10% Crit |type2f = Ranged Melee Tech |effects2f = |name2g = Shield Guard! |stamina2g = 10% |target2g = Self |hits2g = n/a |hitcrit2g = n/a |cooldown2g = 2 Rounds |type2g = Buff Tech |effects2g = "Wait, that name's taken already?" |Multi-Function Level 6 = 7 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 7 = 6 |name3a = Friends With Everybody |stamina3a = 5% |target3a = All Allies |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = 1 Round |type3a = Buff |effects3a = |name3b = Gatling Fire! |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 12 Hits |hitcrit3b = 77% Hit/50% Crit |type3b = Ranged Tech |effects3b = |name3c = Chain Array Swing! |stamina3c = 15% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 1 Hit |hitcrit3c = 72% Hit/ 5% Crit |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Ranged Tech |effects3c = |name3d = Hammer Slam! |stamina3d = 10% |target3d = One Enemy |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 67% Hit/ 50% Crit |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |type3d = Melee Tech |effects3d = |name3e = Water Pump! |stamina3e = 15% |target3e = All Enemies |hits3e = 4 hits |hitcrit3e = 70% Hit |type3e = Ranged Water Tech |effects3e = |name3f = Medical Procedure! |stamina3f = 15% |target3f = One Ally |hits3f = n/a |hitcrit3f = 100% |cooldown3f = 2 Rounds |type3f = Buff Heal tech |effects3f = |name3g = Pen Disable! |stamina3g = 15% |target3g = One Enemy |hits3g = n/a |hitcrit3g = 72% Hit |type3g = Debuff Tech |effects3g = "I'm starting to run out of names..." |Multi-Function Level 9 = 7 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 5 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 6 = 5 |Level 9 Tab Name 7 = 6 |name4a = Rider-Rocket Drill Kick! |stamina4a = 40% |target4a = One Enemy |hits4a = 1 hit |hitcrit4a = 85% Hit/ 12% Crit |cooldown4a = 2 Rounds |type4a = Melee |effects4a = |name4b = Stealth Sneak! |stamina4b = 15% |target4b = Self |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = n/a |cooldown4b = 2 Rounds |type4b = Buff Tech |effects4b = |name4c = Claw Cleave! |stamina4c = 10% |target4c = One Enemy |hits4c = 2 Hits |hitcrit4c = 72% Hit |type4c = Slashing Melee Tech |effects4c = |name4d = Giantfoot Stomp! |stamina4d = 15% |target4d = All Enemies |hits4d = 1 Hit |hitcrit4d = 100% Hit |type4d = Ground Tech |effects4d = |name4e = Aero Buster! |stamina4e = 10% |target4e = One Enemy |hits4e = 1 Hit |hitcrit4e = 75% Hit/12% Crit |type4e = Wind Ranged Tech |effects4e = |name4f = Net Capture! |stamina4f = 15% Stamina |target4f = One Enemy |hits4f = 1 Hit |hitcrit4f = 77% Hit/ 2% Crit |type4f = Ranged Tech |effects4f = "I'm giving out!" |name4g = Stamper... um... |stamina4g = 15% |target4g = One Enemy |hits4g = 2 Hits |hitcrit4g = 73% Hit/ 12% Crit |type4g = Melee Explosive Debuff Tech |effects4g = "I can't name anything" }} Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tokusatsu Category:Generalists